Double Trouble: Twins with too much time
by LunarShadows
Summary: Just read the story. I don't know how to explain it.
1. First Day

This is my first fanfiction, its kinda short but I hope you like it.

I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club or any of the characters except Mika I own her.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Beep. Beep. Beep

I struggled out from under my covers to hit the snooze button.

"Too early…" I muttered, pulling the covers back over my head.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Meh…" I sat up in bed and tried to find the off switch on the stupid alarm clock. While looking I saw the time 7:30am. "KRAP!!! School starts in a half an hour!!!" I jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. I fumbled with my toothbrush, and I was out in 7 minutes flat. I ran to the drawers and threw on a pair of fairly nice jeans, my bleach t- shirt, and a black hoodie. I grabbed my messenger bag and ran out the door to get on my bike. "No time for breakfast" I said while biking out of the driveway.

"BYE Mika! Good luck on your first day at the new school," My Mom yelled out the door.

"BYE!" I yelled without turning around. If I didn't hurry I was going to be late and since I was going as a scholarship student that would be bad. I ended up getting to school with only minutes to spare. "Where do I park my bike?" I left it in a bush in the garden and ran into the building. I followed the signs to the main office. "This place is HUGE!" I said to myself.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" The lady at the front desk asked.

"Ummm… I'm a new student, my name is Mika Eclipse"

"Ohh, ok Mika welcome to Ouran High School, here is your schedule" She handed me a piece of paper, "You are in class 1-A and class starts in two minutes so hurry up"

"Ok, thank you" I ran up the stairs and tried to find my first class. Then I saw a sign marked 1-A. "This is it" Just then the teacher walked out.

"Ohhh you must be Mika Eclipse, the new student. Please stay here I will call you in after introductions."

"Ok" I sat down right outside the door by the wall. "This place is way over the top"

"Ok please come in and introduce yourself', the teacher said to me through a crack in the door.

"Ok" I stood up and walked to the door and when I opened it the entire class was staring at me. *sweatdrop* (did I mention I'm kind of shy) "Um. Hi my name is Mika."

"You can sit in the back behind Hikaru" She pointed to a seat behind an orange haired boy.

"Im Karou, not Hikaru" The orange head said.

"Oh I'm sorry, then you can sit behind Karou", the teacher said blushing at her mistake.

"Ok" I walked to the back of the classroom and sat down behind one of the twins.

"Hmmm… you're a scholarship like Haruhi?" Karou said poking me.

"Yes, I think we might have a new toy" Hikaru said with an evil grin. Both twins started laughing manically.

"Both of you stop bothering the new student and pay attention!" The teacher yelled at the twins.

"_Sorry_" the twins said in unison.

Before long the period had ended and I walked into the hallway. "

"Now, where is the 6th science lab?" I had science next and I had no idea where to go. Since the rooms weren't arranged in numerical order it made finding classes almost impossible.

"Can we"(Thing 1)

"Help you?"(Thing 2)


	2. Tempers and Directions

Ok so I wrote a chapter 2 and yea... please rate an review I need feed back.

Oh and I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club although I wish I did!

And sorry this chapter is so short, I tried to make it at least a page long.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Bah!" I jumped forward a foot from the noise.

"_Sorry_" They said together "_We didn't mean to scare you_"

"My name is Hikaru" one of them said,

"And my name is Karou" the other one said.

"My name is-"

"We know already,"(Hikaru)

"Its Mika"(Karou)

"Right" I replied. "Can you tell me how to get to the 6th science room?"

"Yea, just follow this hallway to the end, make a right, go down the stairs on the right and it should be on the second door on the left" Karou said before Hikaru could respond.

"That's really confusing, let me write it down" I took out one of my notebooks and got a pen. "Can you repeat?"

"Sure" Hikaru replied.

"Follow this hallway to the end," said the other twin gesturing down the hallway.

"Make a right,"(Hikaru)

"Go down the stairs on the right,"(Karou)

"And it's the second door on the left" Hikaru finished.

"Thank you. I think I got it all" I said tearing out the page and shoving the rest of the notebook into my bag. Hikaru pulled Karou off to the side, and I started walking up the hall to my second class.

"Are you sure she would be that fun to pester?"(Hikaru)

"Duh… Did you see that face she made when we came up behind her, maybe we should ask Kyoya is she could join our club too"(Karou)

"Your right she could easily pass as a cute guy"(Hikaru)

"But Milord is going to want her to stay a girl since she's so cute"(Karou)

"True…"(Hikaru)

"_Then its decided, at the end of the day, come to the third music room_"The two carrot heads said it to an empty hallway.

"Damm!" Hikaru said slamming his fist into the wall, "She left!"

"Maybe we'll catch her later?"(Karou)

"But what if we don't!"(Hikaru)

"Then we can just tell her tomorrow. Right? I men you can atleast wait till then, unless you like her…" Karou comented.

"Noo…" Hikaru said blushing.

"Just admit it" Karou said poking Hikaru.

"Don't touch me!" Hikaru said turning around, just then Haruhi exited the classroom.

"Was that bang just now you two?" She asked.

"Sorry" Karou said "Hikaru is just not in a good mood right now"

"Ohh, that sucks, well feel better, see you two later" Haruhi walked off to her next class.

"Hey Hikaru, we know where that girl's class is if you want just go find her?"

"Leave me alone…"

"I'm sorry Hikaru, I didn't mean-" There were foot steps in the hallway that faded. "Hikaru?" When Karou turned around his pissed off brother was gone. "HIKARUUU!!!" Karou yelled to an empty hall.

BING! The bell rang for the next class, Karou was late and Hikaru was missing.


	3. Homework and Extreme Boredom

Ok so this chapter is kind of short like all the other ones but I hope its not too boring.

Please rate and review.

* * *

Just as the instructions had said, I took the right, right and the left and there was my class. I was early so I decided to go ask the teacher where I would sit. I opened the door and saw him talking to a blonde elementary student in a high school uniform and a very tall black haired guy.

"Ummm… Excuse me?" I asked, peaking my short black haired head through the door. The Science teacher looked up from some papers on her desk.

"Come in, are you the new student?"

"Yes" I said stepping through the heavy oak door.

"You can sit over there she said pointing to an empty desk by the window.

"Ok thanks" I sat down and took out a book to read until class started. The classroom filled up quickly but I did not recognize a single student from before except the two guys who were in the room when I got there. Many of the kids were staring at me and whispering to each other about the fact that I was not wearing a uniform and that I was a scholarship student. In a few words I'm a 'commoner'.

"In this class we have a few rules… safety first…seats can not be switched… no talking… don't touch the…And have FUN!" The teacher did the classroom intro and immediately started on the new material. I doodled the whole time, I was incredibly bored because I had heard all the intros before and since it was one of my stronger subjects this class seemed very easy.

"yyyyyaaaaawwwwnnnnn" It was so boring I couldn't help but yawn. I had drawn some of my favorite anime characters on my paper, like L from DeathNote and Ichigo from Bleach.

"Young lady in the back, did you just yawn in my class!" The female teacher said sternly while trying to hold back her rage.

"Uhhhhh… no ma'am" I said bolting up in my chair.

"That's what I thought" she responded and prominently went back to teaching the lesson. At the end of class she handed out a 20-page packet full of reading and questions.

"This will be your homework for tonight. Please read pages 1-10 and do all of the review questions corresponding to those pages", she said while walking back to the front of the classroom. I took a look at the questions and since they seemed to be just common sense I answered them all while the teacher finished up explaining the homework and handing out massive textbooks.

*Thump!* The book landed on my desk creating a gust that almost sent my homework flying.

"Thanks" I muttered glancing at the book, and I swear it was bigger then my head. After she was finished I struggled to fit the book into my small messenger bag and after awhile gave up and carried it out of the class. I fumbled to get out my schedule to see where to go next. Of course that was a terrible idea because I ended up dropping everything into a scattered mess on the floor.

"Great…" I got on my knees to pick up the papers not noticing that my journal had fallen farther away from it. One I thought I had it all back in my bag I got up to leave.

"Is this yours?" The black haired boy said holding out my black journal.

"Uhh… Yea thanks" I said stuffing it into my bag. –Krap, if that had been found by anyone else or I forgot it here that would have been bad-

"Welcome"

"Takashi, lets get to the host club I want to go eat cake. Who is this?" A little blonde boy asked.

"My name is Mika Eclipse I'm a first year" I replied.

"I'm Hunni and this here is Mori we're both third years"

"Ok, Hi Hunni- sempai, Hi Mori-sempai"

"Why aren't you wearing a uniform?" He asked, while little flowers appeared and floated around his head.

"Well I hate dresses and I'm not a guy plus they are way to expensive here" I looked down at what I was wearing wondering if I had dressed to casually.

-aside to Takashi- "She's a lot like Haru- chan"

"Yea"

"Lunch time soon"

"Would you like to come with us to the host club during lunch? We know someone that you might like to meet, and I want to have cake with you"

"Uhh Ok sure let me just go to my locker and get my lunch, where should I go after the next two periods?"

"Yay, so you'll come! Just go to the 3rd Music room" Hunni was practically bouncing up and down.

"Sure" I started retracing my steps through all the classes to get my lunch and then I headed off towards my math class.


	4. First Meeting

Ok, I finally typed up chapter 4.

Hope you like it, again it is short but I think it is written better than the other chapters so far.

R & R

* * *

Math was boring as well. Again it was a strong subject so I just tuned out the teachers introduction and explanation of the rules of the class. When the bell rang to mark the end of the period, I ruffled my fingers through my short hair, stretched and headed for the door.

The two textbooks I was carrying haphazardly through the hallways threatened to slip out of my grip and create a great pile to trip on. I kept readjusting how I was holding them as I tried to balance a crumpled schedule in my other hand.

I had dreaded English next, it's not that I did not like English, but I have always been kind of shy about anything I write, so it made the class not so enjoyable.

"Are you lost?" I thought I heard a strangely familiar voice say.

"Yea, do you…" I turned around to find my face staring back at me.

*gasp * the girl sucked in a mouthful of air in attempt not to scream, instead she just squeaked.

"Why do you have my face?!?!?!" I asked confused.

"I could ask you the same thing" She replied. Her short hair matched my home cut hair. Both pairs of unusually jade eyes stared into each others depth searching for some kind of mistake. We both snapped out of it when an unusually rude pile of screaming fan girls stampeded past us.

"_RUN FOR IT!!!_" We both shouted then bolted for the nearest wall. When that wave had passed the ball rang signaling to both of us that we were now officially late to class.

"_Crap_" We both bolted in opposite directions, deciding to talk later without any real kind of words.

Breathless I opened the door to what I thought was my English classroom.

"SORRY I'M LATE!!!" I said, dramatically pulling open the door and bowing my head. When I looked up I saw a lot of blank faces staring back at me.

"My name is Mika Eclipse, I am the new exchange student!" I squeaked quickly trying to get every one to stop staring. Little light bulbs started going off of the student's heads as they realized what I was doing. They started go back to their ordinary tasks. Some were studying; the boy in the corner was discreetly trying to pick his nose (ewww...). The teacher walked over.

"Are you done disturbing my class? Mika Eclipse?" She said in a strained polite voice.

"Yes, ma'am" I bowed and apologized.

"Please go sit over there" She motioned to the seat in the very back corner of the room. I shuffled over and slid into my chair quietly. That was probably the longest hour and fifteen minutes of my life. When class ended I hurriedly grabbed my bag and growing pile of dead heavy textbooks, and shuffled my way back to my locker. Once I dropped off the 'reading bricks' I made my way to the music room that short Elementary/ High School student had mentioned earlier. What was his name again? Honey…Hunny… Hunni, that was it Hunni – sempai.

I found the music room but went past it almost 5 times because of the horde of girls crowding the door and pushing to get in. Finally I figured out this was the third music room. I shouldered my way in, and when I finally opened the door, rose petals attacked me. I swatted my hand to keep them out of my face.

"What the hell?!?!" One of the petals landed on the top of my head and stayed.

"~_Welcome _"

I was greeted by seven boys arranged just so in the middle of the room. *SQUEEEL!!!!! * The girls behind me went crazy.

"Ummm… Hi?" I whispered still numb from the shock.

"Hey Hikaru there she is. I told you we would see her again"

*hurumph *

"Someone's in a bad mood" The girl in the guys uniform teased.

"Look at the little lost lamb we have here. May I help you, my Prince?" The tall blonde leaned up really close in my face. I shrank away, seeing him morph into 'that man' from my child hood.

Hunni- sempai thankfully ran up to me and dragged me deeper into the room.

"HEY! I was talking to him!" The scary blonde yelled after me.

'Him…' I thought to myself. Does he think I'm a guy?

"Cake, Cake, Cake, Cake" Hunni- sempai was singing to himself.

"Don't worry, that's just Tamaki – sempai. He's dense…"

I found myself sitting at a tea table covered in expensive teas, beautiful teacups and loads of sweets.

"Which one do you want, Mii- chan?" My sempai asked as he bounced up and down in his chair.

"I still I have to eat lunch" I responded.

"Then eat it" said a deep voice from behind Sempai. It was Mori- sempai from earlier. I HADN'T EVEN NOTICED HE WAS THERE!!!! 'BAKA!' I mumbled mentally whacking myself on the head.

"I'm… umm… Not hungry now" I quickly responded. I pressed my small hand against the meager bento box hidden away in my bag.


	5. EndishPlease Read

_"I am sorry I do not know what to do with this story any more so I am gong to just plain end it._

_You can decide what comes next._

_Because I can't._

_Thanks for reading._

_I'm sorry._

_Goodbye._

* * *

_THE END!"_

* * *

Ok now I feel really bad so maybe just maybe Ill find some time to update but I can't garantee it will be soon...


End file.
